The catering process in a passenger transport vehicle, such as an aircraft, train, bus, RV, ship, or other water or air travel vessel often involves collecting mixed waste (i.e., waste that includes solid materials as well as liquid materials). For example, after beverage service, unused items are collected, and it is often the case that ice and other liquids may still be present in cups that are disposed of trash bags. In addition to liquids, solid-like materials are also collected, such as cups, napkins, tea bags, food wrappers, beverage cans, forks, and other packaging or non-consumable items, and food wastes such as leftover sandwiches, fruit cores, or any other type of disposable item that a passenger may consume or bring on-board. Typically, this mixed waste is not separated, but is collected in a single trash bag and disposed of in a single trash compactor. Even if the wastes are coarsely separated during collection (which takes extra time, can be messy, and cannot be completely thorough), it is still often the case that liquids and solids will be mixed together at some level.
During trash compaction cycle of refuse that contains both a solid waste aspect and a liquid aspect, it has traditionally been the case that the two mediums would simply be mixed, and any leakage that may occur has been dealt with as a necessary consequence. However, this can create a messy workspace, particularly on-board a passenger transport vehicle, where space and materials are at a premium in a galley.
One attempted solution has been to extract liquid through the bottom of the compacting compartment that contains the solid mixed waste trash. The problem with this attempted solution is that it is difficult to separate the liquid from the solid trash in a harsh environment. For example, the platen exerts a great deal of pressure on the waste, destroying any elastomeric seals below. If a screen, a metallic filter, or drain is used at the base of the compactor, it will be difficult to remove the compacted solid waste without leaking residual liquid.
Accordingly, it has been the standard to date to simply contain the liquid with the solids in the box or bin containing the trash to be compacted. However, in the event that the box or bin is penetrated or otherwise compromised, liquid can escape and leak onto the floor. Again, this is particularly undesirable in the tight confines of a galley, where safety concerns are heightened. Particularly in today's competitive airline market, cabin space is a valuable commodity. As the airlines compete to create more passenger space, the storage of trash becomes a critical concern, and new innovations and solutions are continually needed and expected.